


Afraid

by Ghostlyencounter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlyencounter/pseuds/Ghostlyencounter





	Afraid

I walked in and complimented you. The next thing I knew it had been months and all we ever did was talk to each other. We listened to each other but each time you really needed me I was gone and maybe you realized you never really needed me. I tried to be everything but in the end I was nothing and it stung. I wasn't what you needed and maybe that's okay. I was always waiting for something to go wrong maybe I should have known it would all end at my own hands. The self sabotager until the very end. Wondering why I can't keep friends when I put them in the deep end just because I'd been stuck there for years. Maybe I shouldn't have trampled in and made my self comfortable by your side. I should have known my heart was to fragile to stick around. Too scared. It seems I'll be the fearful one until the end.


End file.
